Be Careful What You Wish For
by SkullAndCrossbones
Summary: Jen and Nikki are faced with a History project on "The Golden Age Of Piracy". But what happens when Jen wishes Jack and Will right out of the movie and into her and Nikki's lives? Jack and Will have a fun time adjusting to life in 2004 and hilarity insues
1. The Project

Title : Be Careful What You Wish For  
  
Authors : TwoPirateWenches (Jen and Nikki)  
  
Pairing : Jack/OC and Will/OC   
  
Authors' Note: Hi Everybody. Enjoy the story.  
  
...You're not a eunuch are you?" roared the tv, seconded by the giggles of Jen and Nikki.  
  
Their European History teacher, Mr. Kurts, had assigned them to a report on the "Golden Age Of Piracy". Jen and Nikki had been thrilled at first, but then the realization began to sink in that all they knew about pirates evolved from their favorite movie, Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl. They still had 2 weeks to complete the project, but it seemed as if they weren't getting anywhere fast.  
  
"So what did the librarian say when you asked for these God-awful books?" Nikki said tossing an old, tattered book onto the bed.  
  
"Eh, she just gave me this look like she didn't trust me at all with her precious little books." Jen replied, her eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
"If I was her, I wouldn't trust you either!" Nikki said plopping down on the bed next to Jen.  
  
"Thanks, no, honestly." Jen replied playfully slapping Nikki on the arm.  
  
"Well, what do we have so far?" Nikki said rumaging through a few papers randomly scattered on the bed.  
  
"Um, Jack thinks Will's a eunuch and Will's in love with Elizabeth but Norrington's in love with her too and..." Jen kept babbling.  
  
"I mean with the project..."  
  
"Oh, um, nothing yet." Jen said pausing the DVD.  
  
"God, we seriously gotta get to work. I really don't wanna fail. And my grade right now ain't looking too good." Nikki said trying to make some sense out of the piles of books that lay in front of her.  
  
"I wish we had someone to talk to, like interview ya know? Oh my god! Wouldn't it be like sooo cool if Jack and Will popped out of the movie and like came to live with us, not to mention help us with our project." Jen said, her mind wondering off into her own little daydream.  
  
"That would so totally kick ass!" Nikki said, her mind wondering off too.  
  
Jen started the movie again and was engrossed as Norrington congradulated Mr.Brown for stopping Jack.  
  
"That fat ass didin't even do anything 'cept knock Jack out. What the hell. Will should get the credit. Damn it!" Jen yelled at the screen. Nikki just rolled her eyes.   
  
"What I don't understand is how could you hit something so beautifull as Jack Sparrow ?" Nikki said.  
  
"Isn't it Captain Jack Sparrow?" Jen laughed.  
  
"You know what I meant." Nikki said getting up.  
  
"Wow, I'm like really hot! Care if I open the window?" Nikki said getting up and knocking the papers everywhere.  
  
"Nah, go head."  
  
Nikki fanned herself as she walked across the room and opened Jen's window. Nikki looked out the window, which displayed the beautiful Atlantic Ocean. Jen lived on the water front, making her backyard a private beach. Suddenly Nikki gasped.  
  
"What is it?" Jen asked pausing the movie and looking up.  
  
"Correct me if I'm wrong but a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out could be none other than the Black Pearl right?" Nikki asked pointed out towards the water.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Well, then I think the Black Pearl's headed straight towards you're house!" 


	2. Greetings

"You've got to be kidding right?" Jen said, her eyes growing wider as they came across the gigantic ship about 100ft. off shore.  
  
"Oh my God! They're gonna run out of water soon!" Nikki said worried.  
  
"Run aground you mean?" Jen asked perplexed at what Nikki was saying.  
  
"Yeah...that." Nikki answered, her eyes never leaving the waters.  
  
"We gotta go down there!" Jen said grabbing her flip-flops.  
  
"I'm right behind you..." Nikki said following Jen out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jen and Nikki's footsteps pounded against the cool sand. As they slowed to a jog, they realized that the crew of the Black Pearl had already launched a row boat, and were coming ashore. As their eyes adjusted to the darkness, they realized only two figured were seated in the row boat.  
  
" Jack and Will!" They breathed in unison.  
  
Wading out into the water they could clearly make out their shapes and hear a muffled conversation.  
  
Jen called out.  
  
"Who ye be?" she called in a fake pirate accent. She'd been mimicking the one's she picked up from the movie.  
  
The small boat stopped and a tall figure rose but did not offer a response.  
  
"I say, who ye be?" Jen called out again.  
  
Nikki paced up next to her.  
  
"You think they're really gonna fall for that stupid accent?" Nikki asked, trying not to sound as harsh as she did.  
  
"You there! Does ye go by Captain Jack Sparrow and William Turner by chance?" Jen asked, giving Nikki and 'I hope so.' glance.  
  
Once again the muffled sounds were heard from the small boat, then finally, an answer.  
  
"Aye, we do. And who might ye be?" Jack Sparrow's voice boomed.  
  
"YES!" Nikki and Jen whispered to each other jumping up and down excitedly.  
  
The ship began rowing again, and bravely Jen walked out to great it.  
  
"I'm Jen, and that there is Nikki." Jen replied without the accent.  
  
"Told you the accent was fake!" Will said, staring directly at Jack.  
  
"Ladies. I know I'm irresistable but do ye mind putting your clothin' back on?" Jack asked eyeing them both. Will turned away.  
  
They girls looked down to their clothing.  
  
"What do you think we're wearing?" Jen asked smoothing her camisole and shorts.  
  
Jack and Will just stared at each other.  
  
"I think I'm gonna like it here." Jack smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ok, look my parents aren't home, so we have a little time to hide you." Jen said shoving them through the door.  
  
"You gotta get out of those clothes.'Case someone finds you." Nikki said stripping Jack. He kindly swatted her back.  
  
"Lasses, I know you just can't wait to get ol' Jacky here out of his clothes, but do ye mind telling me what's going on?" Jack asked re-buttoning his shirt.  
  
"Oh Jack, get over yourself!" Will and Jen said in unison. They turned to each other, the oddest look on their faces.  
  
"Tell me you're not related!" Jack said rolling his eyes.  
  
"Um, how do we explain it?" Nikki asked Jen.   
  
"Simple. I wished you here. And here you are!"  
  
"Wished us here?" Will questioned.  
  
"Yeah, we're doing this report on "The Golden Age of Piracy" and I wished you guys would pop out of the movie and help us with our project and stuff." Jen started.  
  
"You certainly do have the oddest speech." Will stated.  
  
"Is that good or bad?" Jen asked.  
  
"Hmm. I'm not sure." Will shrugged.  
  
"Excuse the interuption, but what exactly is a mover?" Jack asked. He had begun to look around the house, examining everything.  
  
"Movie. It's like a story." Jen said, grabbing an expensive vase out of Jack's hands.  
  
"Here look." Nikki said. The girls lead Jack and Will upstairs into Jen's bedroom where the DVD was still paused. Jen quickly turned it back on and watched as a look of horror crossed the men's faces.  
  
"How did you..." Will started.  
  
"Record that?" Jen finished.  
  
"Exactly. Are you a witch?"  
  
"No! Well, Nikki..." Jen began.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Nikki said shoving Jen hard.  
  
"No guys, we're not witches. It's better if you don't know how you got here. 'Cause honestly we're not quite sure how you got here either." Jen tried to explain.  
  
Jack pulled a bottle of rum from his coat and took a swig.  
  
"This is too much for me to handle." He mummbled as he swooned and passed out on the floor.  
  
REVIEW... PLEASE!  
  
::crickets chirp::  
  
please? 


	3. Treasure and Islands and Danger OH MY!

Authors' Notes: Wow! You guys are great! I think it took my like 20 chapters to get 10 reviews on my first story. Hehehe. I'm SOO glad you guys like it. Ok I'm gonna go now before Nikki kicks me. Hehehe. THANKIES! ::hands out POTC posters:: Enjoy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Jack?" Nikki said looking around, trying to figure out where he went. Suddenly her eyes rested upon his limp figure on the floor.  
  
"Oh, he does that all the time. Not to worry." Will answered standing Jack back up again.  
  
"Didn't he ever hear of AA?" Jen giggled to Nikki. She hit Jen playfully. "Oh, I guess they didn't have that in the 1700's. Maybe Jack was the reason they started it."   
  
"Shut up!" said Nikki. "You just don't appreciate Jack for who he is!" Nikki spat.  
  
Jen just looked at her.  
  
"Riiiiigggghhhhhtttt." She said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I seriously don't understand how someone could drink that much." Jen stated to anyone and noone in perticular.  
  
"My feelings exactly." answered Will, who had taken a seat on the bed.  
  
"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my GOD! He's sitting on my bed! WILL TURNER'S SITTING ON MY BED!" Jen began jumping up and down screaming excitedly.  
  
"I'm so sorry miss. I didn't mean to..." Will studdered, standing up quickly.  
  
"Whelp, I don't think she minds." Jack answered, awakening from his sleeping state.  
  
"What?" Will asked, confused.  
  
"I think she's happy about you being there. Seems to me the lass fancies ye." Jack replied, rubbing his head.  
  
Jen giggled histericaly, while Will, shrugging, retook his seat on the bed.  
  
"Women..." Jack sighed and sat back down on the floor resting against the bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been two hours and all the four had accomplished was, well, not much. It was now about 10:30 and Jen parent's still weren't home. Not that she expected them to be, though.  
  
"Yeah. I tried rum once. Wasn't a good expeirience. I stole some out of my parents liquor cabinet and..."  
  
"You have rum and ye didn't tell me?" Jack said rising from the floor.  
  
"Uh oh!" Jen and nikki replied at the same time.  
  
"I, um, drank it all. Yeah, that's it. I drank it all." Jen lied nervously.  
  
Will looked wide eyed at Jen. Not but two hours ago she had just finished talking about how disgusting the stuff was. Jen noticed his stare.  
  
"Not really... I just want him to shut up." She whispered.  
  
Will mouthed the word "oh" and nodded.  
  
"Hey, I've got something that's WAY better than rum! You guys ever had pixie sticks?" Jen said rumaging through an old bag of leftover Halloween candy.  
  
"Can't say that we have..." Jack answered raising an eyebrow. " Although the name IS entriuging."  
  
"Uh. These things are GREAT! Here, rip it open and pour it in your mouth." Nikki said grabbing one and demenstrating. Jack and Will followed.  
  
"Hmm. These are certainly interesting...very sweet." Will said, his mouth full of sugar.  
  
"Will, you're suppose to swallow!" Jen giggled.  
  
"He does swallow..." Nikki laughed.  
  
"You would know..." Jen shot back.  
  
"Oh." Will nodded and swallowed.  
  
"Now. We wait. Soon we'll be bouncing off he walls!" Nikki said reaching in the bag for another.  
  
"Not literally, of course." Jen added after seeing Jack's puzzled look.  
  
"You're gonna love these!" Nikki laughed swallowing down another.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Jack, tell us about the high seas!" Jen inquired. She was bouncing a little super ball around the room and it barely missed Nikki's head 4 times.  
  
Jack lifted the brim of his hat a little, just enough to see around him.  
  
"Aye, you wanna know about the high seas? About Treasure, and islands and danger?" Jack asked emphisising each sylable odd gestures.  
  
Jen and Nikki nodded eagerly, their attentionm directed solely at Jack.  
  
"Tell us!" They pleaded.  
  
"About tresure..." Jen said.  
  
"And Islands..." added Nikki.  
  
"And Danger" finished Will.  
  
"OH MY!" said Jen worriedly  
  
"Wow. I just had a vision of the Wizard of Oz right there!" Nikki said shaking the image out of her head.  
  
" I LOVE THAT MOVIE!"  
  
Jen and Nikki grab each other up from the floor and begin to skip around the room singing 'Ding dong the witch is dead...' loudly.  
  
Jack just sighed.  
  
"It's gonna be a LONG night!" 


	4. There Was A Crocodile On The Runway!

Author's Note: YOU GUYS KICK ASS! I thought this story was gonna seriously bomb but you guys love it. It was supposed to be a stupid little story for me and Nikki but you really seem to like it so I'll keep it going. Hopefully it won't drag on forever. I've got the whole plot layed out so.....Well. Here's the next chapter. Oh by the way. I don't own POTC. If I did well let's just say I wouldn't be writing the stupid little story. ~Jen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
::::BBBBRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG ::::  
  
  
  
The four jumped about three feet in the air. Jen glanced at the clock. It was 3:15 in the morning. They had all fallen asleep scattered all over her room.  
  
::::BBBBRRRRRIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG::::  
  
Jen slamed her hand down on the alarm clock. But it wasn't that. She looked around. There, across the room, was the phone reciever vibrating on the side table. She quickly grabbed it and threw it to her ear.  
  
"Yeah?" she answered groggily. "Who is it?"  
  
"Sweetie it's me." Her mom answered. "Did I wake you up?"  
  
'No. I'm always awake at 3:15 in the god damn morning' Jen thought angrily.  
  
"Yeah, but's it alright. Where are you guys anyway?"  
  
"Well, our flight never took off last night. We're still here in Pennsylvania. Seems a crocodile got loose on the runway. It was headed to Florida or something. Anyway. We should be home soon but the next flight isn't untill the day after tommorrow. We're staying at a Holiday Inn. So we're fine. Just, um. Eat, and go to school and stuff and we'll be home as soon as we can ok? You'll be fine right?" Her mom spouted out so fast Jen's head began to hurt.  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. And if worse comes to worse I'll just hang at Nikki's 'till you get home." Jen said, so temped to hang up the phone and fall back asleep.  
  
Jen's mom sighed.  
  
"Alright hun. See ya soon. Love you. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Jen said as she slammed down the reciever and fell back onto the bed.  
  
Soon she realized 3 pairs of eyes were staring at her.  
  
"Well...?" Nikki finally asked.  
  
"She's stuck in PA. Their flight never left. They'll be home on Thursday." Jen answered without even opening her eyes.  
  
"Eh, we'll be ok. We've got adult supervision, right?" Nikki joked pointed at Jack and Will.  
  
"Uh, huh." Jen mummbled and she rolled over and fell back to sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
( 3 hours later )  
  
  
  
:::: BUZZZZ ::::  
  
Jen reached for the receiver.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, annoyance ringing in her tone of voice as she was greeted with a dial tone. But the noise continued on.  
  
As she rolled over to the other said her hand slammed down on the alarm clock, causing it to stop. By now, Jen and Nikki had awaken, but Jack and Will still slept.  
  
"Snap!" Jen yelled. "What are we gonna do with them 'till we get home from school?" Jen asked. Niether of them had thought about it.  
  
"Wait, can you fake your mom's voice?" Nikki asked.  
  
"Yeah, pretty well." Jen said a smile broadedning on her face.  
  
"Good, then we'll be 'sick' today!" Nikki replied. "And I can fake mine so..." Nikki said racing towards the phone.  
  
"Great. But that still only gives us a day." Jen replied.  
  
"Eh, we'll find a place for them in a day." Nikki answered, dialing the phone.  
  
"I hope so." Jen said, throwing on and old pair of jeans and her favorite concert tee.  
  
"Lighten up!" Nikki responded, tossing Jen the corless.  
  
"Hello?" the voice on the other end asked.  
  
"Oh, Hello. Patriot High?" Jen replied. 


End file.
